


Unfortunate Wisteria

by PinesiaVines



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor!Asura, Flowers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinesiaVines/pseuds/PinesiaVines
Summary: Ashura Ootsutstuki adalah seorang dokter onkologi yang masih muda. Kasus penganiyaan yang menggemparkan kota Konoha, membawa ia bertemu dengan sang korban, Indra, seorang pemuda yang sudah putus asa untuk hidup, yang menolak apapun perawatan yang diberikan rumah sakit untuknya. Indra tidak pernah bahagia dan sang dokter sekuat tenaga mengembalikan perasaan itu padanya. Tapi, wisteria sekalipun tidak mau berpihak pada Indra. Indra adalah wisteria Ashura yang tidak beruntung dalam hidupnya.





	Unfortunate Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Plot and story (c) Onion Chan.
> 
> Warn!  
> This fic contained some distrubing word and scene. Mentioned self-harm, violence and suicide. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Siaran televisi semalam gempar dengan berita kasus penganiyaan anak di bawah umur, berita yang paling jarang terdengar di kota Konoha yang damai. Pelakunya adalah seorang ayah yang juga menjabat sebagai petinggi daerah, seorang terkenal yang benar-benar mengejutkan warga karena tindakannya, dan korbannya adalah putranya sendiri, yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Ketika pagi menjemput, di tengah-tengah meja pantry ruang istirahat untuk para dokter, beberapa penerbit koran juga mengabarkan berita yang sama; dengan judul besar bercetak tebal, foto yang diblur untuk menghormati privasi sang tersangka, dan wajah korban yang penuh luka di bagian halaman depan koran untuk mencuri perhatian.

“Selamat pagi, Ootsutsuki- _sensei_!”

Lelaki yang dipanggil Ashura oleh dokter muda perempuan berambut hitam itu kemudian menurunkan koran yang menutupi wajah dan mendongak. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk melambai, setelah mug berisi kopi hitam panas kembali diletak di meja.

“Selamat pagi juga, Kanna,” Ashura menjawab santai. Koran yang tadi dibaca kemudian dilipat kembali dan ditumpuk bersama dengan koran-koran yang lain. Dia iseng melirik mahasiswi bimbingannya yang barusan duduk sambil mengusap-usap wajah, mendapati ekspresi lesu nan kuyu dan bagian bawah matanya yang berkantung dan samar-samar menghitam. Ashura nyengir, “Semalam kau kebagian ikut berjaga dengan dokter lain?”

“A-Ah, tidak, _sensei_!” Kanna, mahasiswinya itu, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat, sambil cengengesan kikuk yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. “Aku begadang mengerjakan laporanku di sini dan begitu aku selesai, aku baru sadar hari sudah pagi lagi, hehe.”

“Jangan paksakan dirimu, Kanna. Kau ini dokter. Tidak lucu kalau dokter juga ikut-ikutan sakit,” Ashura menegur dengan nada bercanda, membuat Kanna tersipu sampai-sampai kedua pipinya merah dibuatnya.

“La-Lain kali aku akan lebih bijak lagi,” Kanna mencicit dengan kepala tertunduk, malu dibuat oleh pembimbingnya yang masih pagi sudah menebar kharisma dan kata-kata bijak dengan suara lembut dan senyum yang begitu cerah. “Habis tidak enak kalau aku praktek di sini dan dibayang-bayangin dengan laporan menumpuk dari kampus.”

“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,” Ashura kemudian tertawa sambil membusungkan dada. “Aku dulu tidak pernah mengumpulkan laporanku tepat waktu. Nikmati saja. Kualitasmu jadi seorang dokter tidak ditentukan dari seberapa bagus laporanmu.”

Kanna tetap tersenyum mendengarnya. Seandainya, Kanna segenius sang pembimbing, kehidupan Kanna dalam perjalanannya menjadi seorang dokter pasti tidak akan sesulit seperti yang sekarang sedang dialaminya.

Mata Kanna kemudian beralih ke tengah-tengah meja. Kanji-kanji bercetak tebal dan hitam yang terpampang di bagian atas koran mencuri matanya, yang biasanya tidak begitu awas tanpa kacamata. Netranya lalu memincing, mencoba mengenali foto korban yang hanya kelihatan setengah karena koran yang terlipat.

“Kanna, kau mau kopi?” Ashura tiba-tiba bertanya. Kanna yang kaget kemudian terpekik. Suaranya mirip seperti seekor tikus terjepit, mengundang gelak tawa Ashura yang kegelian mendengarnya.

“Mou, _sensei_ , Anda mengagetkanku!” sungutnya sebal tapi lagi-lagi, Ashura hanya tertawa.

“Kau tidak usah sefokus itu melihat beritanya,” canda Ashura sambil meletakkan satu cangkir kopi panas lagi di meja untuk Kanna. “Jangan keberatan. Kau mahasiswi bimbinganku yang pertama. Jadi, jangan sungkan.”

“Seharusnya, Anda tidak perlu repot-repot. Uhm, tapi terima kasih. _I-itadakimasu_.” Kanna meraih cangkir kopinya, hampir menyesap isinya ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan berita yang ada di koran yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. “Berita yang ada di koran ini, berita tentang kasus penganiyaan itu, bukan, _sensei_?”

Ashura mengangguki pertanyaan Kanna dengan cepat sambil menyesapi kopinya yang kini sudah tidak lagi begitu panas. “Kenapa memangnya?” tanyanya.

“Korbannya ada di rumah sakit ini, _sensei_ ,” sahut Kanna. “Semalam sebelum aku memakai ruang sidang kosong di atas untuk mengerjakan laporan dengan mahasiswa koas yang lain, aku melihat anak ini dilarikan ke UGD.”

“Ah...”

“Lukanya parah. Aku dengar dia juga kritis semalam,” Kanna melanjutkan. “Aku dengar dari salah satu mahasiswa koas yang ikut berjaga di UGD tadi malam, anak ini mengalami beberapa cedera parah. Ada fraktura di bagian thorax. Ada trauma di bagian abdominal dan dugaan internal bleeding akibat luka lama yang tidak ditangani dengan segera. Berbagai macam pemeriksaan sedang dilakukan dan psikiater akan diturunkan ketika dia sadar.”

“Kau tahu banyak, ya?”

“Konoha sudah dinobatkan sebagai kota ramah anak dan remaja. Saat ada kasus seperti ini, informasi menyebar dengan cepat, hehe.”

Tawa Kanna memancing Ashura untuk ikut tergelak. Tidak peduli zaman, kebiasaan mahasiswa-mahasiswa menyebarkan informasi ketika ada kejadian menggemparkan rupanya tidak pernah berubah.

Bunyi ponsel yang berdering kemudian menghentikan tawa Ashura. Kanna hampir meraba kantung di jasnya, di saat yang sama Ashura mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dari tempatnya duduk, Kanna mengintip sedikit; menjumpai nama direktur rumah sakit di layar ponsel pembimbingnya itu.

“Aku keluar sebentar,” Ashura pamit seraya bangkit dari kursinya, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kanna. Wajah yang awalanya ceria dan cerah itu kemudian berubah serius dengan segera. Bicaranya yang tadinya penuh canda lantas berubah tegas ketika lelaki itu mengangkat telepon di luar ruangan.

‘Ah, payah.’ Kanna memaki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Berkas anak yang dibicarakan Kanna, sehabis dapat telepon dari direktur rumah sakit tadi pagi, segera sampai ke ruangannya beberapa menit kemudian. Hasil pemeriksaan darah menunjukkan jumlah leukosit yang di luar batas. Foto-foto yang menunjukkan lebam di punggung, yang ditumpuk lagi dengan bekas-bekas luka fisik lain seperti bekas sundutan rokok, luka parut, dan luka-luka gores dengan berbagai ukuran, yang membuat lelaki itu garuk kepala—sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan. Namun, asumsi paling besar mengenai penyakit bocah itu sudah ada dalam kepalanya dan memikirkan bagaimana nanti dia harus mengatakan nama penyakit itu pada pasiennya, mengundang dada Ashura bergemuruh perih tidak keruan.

Sebelum menutup folder itu, Ashura lagi-lagi melihat halaman depannya, membaca biodata sang bocah yang sejak semalam viral karena kasus yang mengerikan.

Bocah itu bernama Indra. Tidak ada nama depannya dan nama yang sangat tidak terdengar seperti orang Jepang itu pun ditulis dengan empat buah huruf katakana. Umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun, dua bulan lagi akan genap delapan belas. Masih mengeyam bangku sekolah, kelas satu SMA—tulisan itu lalu mengundang kening Ashura lantas mengenyit kemudian.

_Kelas satu SMA? Delapan belas tahun?_

Bahkan kalau Ashura tidak salah ingat, ketika ia duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA, dia baru berusia empat belas dan tepat ketika masuk universitas, dia genap berusia delapan belas.

Aneh dan perasaan iba semakin meliputi dada Ashura ketika makin jauh membaca biodata anak itu.

_Apa jangan-jangan dia berandalan?_

Mata Ashura beralih pada foto yang ditempel di sudut berkas. Foto yang diambil semalam ketika pemeriksaan, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau bocah itu adalah seorang berandalan yang akan biasa ditemui nongkrong di gang-gang gelap, yang akan menyerang siapa saja untuk merampok uang. Namun, penampilan tidak bisa menilai seseorang, terlebih dengan lebam dan bekas luka yang banyak menghias wajahnya yang masih bengkak-bengkak sampai sekarang.

Benar. Tampilan mungkin bisa saja menipu, Ashura tahu betul soal itu.

Namun, Ashura berpikir sekali lagi; dengan tubuh kurus—meski BMI ( _Body Mass Index_ ) masih menunjukkan normal—dan tubuh yang terhitung pendek untuk seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun, Ashura ragu kalau bocah itu adalah seorang anak nakal yang sudah berulang kali tidak naik kelas.

Lagipula, dia sekolah di tempat elit dan punya orang tua seorang pejabat daerah yang berpengaruh di kota.

_Ah, orang tua, ya?_

Ashura membaca halaman itu sekali lagi, mendapati bagian kontak darurat untuk bocah itu kosong tak terisi, dan kolom orang yang menjadi penanggung jawab administrasinya adalah pemerintah, bukan nama ayahnya, yang kini sedang ditahan di jeruji besi kantor polisi kota, atau nama ibunya.

Ashura lalu manggut-manggut paham.

Folder itu kembali ditutup dan diletak bersama dengan folder-folder penting yang lain. Punggung yang pegal karena pekerjaan semalam diregangkan sampai puas.

Dia hanya perlu menunggu rapat selanjutnya, mendengarkan testimoni dari psikiater yang menangani bocah itu dan hasil pemeriksaan penunjang laboratorium yang lain untuk memastikan kondisi sebenarnya penyakit yang dialami remaja bernama Indra itu.

Ashura kemudian menghela napas. Ada perasaan aneh yang kini mengganjal dalam dadanya. Ashura tidak tahu apa, tapi ketika ia memejamkan mata dan mengingat semua foto mengerikan di berkas punya calon pasiennya itu, perasaan ngeri tiba-tiba menggetarkan tubuhnya, membuat pori-pori di tengkuk dan lengannya merekah.

Ashura jadi bertanya-tanya.

_Sekuat apa sebenarnya bocah itu?_

Ashura jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan bocah bernama Indra itu.

* * *

Dalam cerita Hindu, Indra adalah seorang dewa petir, dewa yang kuat yang kalau murka bisa meluluhlantakkan seluruh semesta dengan kemarahannya. Tapi, ketika pemuda itu berkaca dan mematut diri sendiri dari jendela yang membias bayangannya, ingin rasanya ia tertawa dan memukul wajah terpantul di sana.

‘Dewa apanya?’ Pemuda itu mengejek dirinya sendiri sembari menggaruk kepala, mengacak rambut yang masih lepek oleh keringat dan darah.

Kejadian semalam masih teringat di kepala. Memikirkan bagaimana tubuh kurus keringnya menghantam dinding, berguling di tangga, atau dilempari perabotan rumah yang besar—satu koleksi kursi berbahan kayu jati berpelintur yang mengkilau juga kuat—membuat tengkuknya merinding dan kepala berdenyut tak keruan.

Tiap peringatan kematian ibunya sejak empat tahun silam selalu begini ceritanya. Jika dulu, ketika ibunya masih hidup, Indra dibiarkan begitu saja, tidak dipedulikan baik oleh Hagoromo—ayahnya—dan juga ibunya. Namun, sehari setelah ibunya tewas karena kasus perampokan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Indra, perlakuan lelaki itu lalu berubah. Setiap hari Hagoromo akan murka pada pemuda itu dan amarahnya hanya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat di setiap tanggal kematian istrinya.

Tiap tahun ingin rasanya Indra mengibarkan bendera putih di depan rumah, kemudian menggantung diri di loteng atau lompat dari apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama ayah kandungnya yang binal itu. Hidup sebatang kara seharusnya tidak buruk, namun setiap kali Indra mencoba untuk kabur, dia akan kembali ditemukan oleh bawahan-bawahan ayahnya dan mencoba bunuh diri hanya akan mengundang malapetaka lain yang membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit saja, karena ia tidak pernah sukses menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

Bunuh diri memang terdengar mudah. Empat tahun dan Indra masih tidak menemukan keberanian untuk melompat dari apartemennya atau tenggelam di sungai dengan pemberat di kaki agar dia tidak bisa kembali ke permukaan. Indra juga sudah mencoba untuk mati karena overdosis dan keracunan, namun bukannya tewas, dia justru kesakitan ketika ia terbangun kemudian. Kematian instan entah kenapa terasa begitu sulit ia dapatkan dan tiap hari menerima serangan-serangan ayahnya juga tidak mengundang malaikat kematian datang padanya.

Stress? Tentu saja. Setiap hari ingin rasanya Indra mencari alternatif cara untuk mengakhirinya nyawanya yang menyedihkan tapi setiap pilihan terasa begitu berat.

_Apa ada kematian yang menyenangkan?_

Sambil memandang langit-langit bangsal inapnya yang sudah sedikit menguning, tidak seperti dinding di sekitarnya yang berwarna putih, Indra bertanya-tanya sambil mendengkus, mengundang perih yang menusuk dadanya yang mungkin kali ini rusak berat karena pukulan tongkat golf yang tadi malam bersarang. Dia hampir tertawa memikirkan pikirannya barusan.

_Apanya yang menyenangkan dari kematian?_

Indra ingin tahu. Namun, bagaimana pun ceritanya, semua kematian pasti akan terasa sakit dan tidak mengenakkan.

_Kalau begitu apa aku sudah mati?_

Indra hampir tertawa. Tetes bunyi cairan infus yang jatuh, jendela yang terang benderang oleh sinar mentari yang baru beberapa jam terbit, dan lelaki tua yang tertawa-tawa karena bercanda dengan seorang perawat cantik di depan brangkar tempat tidurnya, seolah mengejek Indra yang ingin menolak kenyataan kalau dia masih hidup dan bernapas, biar dibantu dengan oksigen yang masuk dari lubang hidungnya.

“Ehem.”

Indra terlonjak mendengar deham bersuara berat itu. Kepalanya segera menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki muda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut cokelat yang rapi tersisir ke belakang, sedang tersenyum padanya begitu lebar, nyaris sama silaunya dengan matahari di luar sana. Terlepas dari tubuhnya yang besar dan tegap, matanya memancarkan kelembutan. Senyumnya pun seperti anak-anak.

Kalau bukan karena tanda pengenal yang menggantung di lehernya, Indra yakin kalau lelaki itu mungkin guru dari taman kanak-kanak entah dari mana yang iseng pakai jas dokter untuk mengelabuinya.

“Apa?” Indra bertanya dingin dengan suaranya yang serak.

“Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?” Lelaki itu justru balik bertanya, entah kenapa, membuat Indra kesal.

“Kau dokter. Untuk apa lagi aku bertanya?”

“Pintar.” Lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya dan terkekeh sebentar. “Untuk ukuran anak kelas satu SMA, kau juga punya mulut pedas yang menyebalkan.”

“Jangan anggap aku anak kecil.”

“Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil.”

Indra menggeram sebal dan dokter berambut cokelat itu masih tersenyum simpul, seperti tidak punya dosa.

“Aku ke sini mau menanyakan beberapa hal padamu,” kata lelaki itu kemudian, masih tidak memperdulikan ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Indra. “Omong-omong aku Ootsutsuki Ashura. Aku dokter onkologi di sini.”

“On... kologi?”

“Kau bisa cari apa arti onkologi nanti, Indra,” Ashura menyahut dengan suara lembut. “Aku mau memastikan padamu apa kau bear-benar tidak punya keluarga untuk menemanimu di sini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan mengenai hasil pemeriksaan laboratoriummu.”

“Tidak ada. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri.”

“Termasuk mendengar kalau kau mengidap kanker?”

“...”

Ruangan itu seketika berubah hening, Tidak ada yang bersuara, termasuk lelaki yang tadinya bersenda gurau dengan perawat yang baru saja keluar ruangan.

Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang dan tak berdosa, sebelum masuk, Ashura sengaja mengatur konversasi seperti ini, setelah ia mendengar pernyataan psikiater mengenai Indra yang cuek-bebek ketika diwawancarai tentang perasaannya. Sesuai dugaannya, Indra benar-benar terdiam dengan ucapannya, tapi Ashura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dirasakan pemuda yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap dan memandangnya bingung seperti anak taman kanak-kanak diberi tunjuk sepuluh soal perkalian.

“Aku mengidap... kanker?”

Ashura mengangguk.

“Kanker sungguhan? Kanker yang mematikan itu?”

“Menurutmu, apa ada kanker yang tidak mematikan?”

Alih-alih menyahut, Indra justru tersenyum. Matanya berbinar-binar, nampak bahagia sekali sampai-sampai Ashura tidak mengerti apa maksud senyumnya.

“Ha, akhirnya.”

_Apanya yang akhirnya, bocah?_

Ashura tidak mengerti sama sekali.

* * *

Indra menolak memberi satu pun kontak sanak saudaranya atau orang dewasa yang cukup ia percayai untuk mengurus kebutuhannya di rumah sakit. Ayahnya juga tidak memberikan fasilitas penunjang apapun, seperti perawat sewaan, dan hanya bersedia membayar semua biaya rumah sakit Indra selama dirawat setelah pemerintah mengalihkan tagihan ke rekeningnya.

Keberadaan Indra di rumah sakit pun menjadi semakin jadi perbincangan, tidak cuma di kalangan staff rumah sakit, tapi para pasien juga. Apalagi setelah ia kedapatan mendamprat psikiatri dengan kata-kata kasar dan memarahi seorang perawat yang kebetulan menawarkan diri untuk suka rela membantunya. Tidak hanya itu, kelakuan Indra pun membuat banyak ahli medis yang bertanggung jawab untuk kesembuhannya ikut pusing merawatnya. Obat yang disediakan tidak pernah diminum tuntas. Makanan yang diberikan pun tidak pernah dikonsumsi—mungkin disentuh pun tidak!

“Tidak enak.”

Begitu katanya ketika Ashura iseng berkunjung ke bangsal Indra yang sepi dari pasien selain dirinya. Dia buang muka acuh dan tidak merespon sama sekali ketika Ashura menanyakan alasan dia mogok makan.

“Kalau kau ingin mati kelaparan di sini, setidaknya pergilah ke tempat lain.” Setelah tidak diindahkan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Ashura menyindir pemuda itu lalu mendengkus tak senang padanya. “Kau hanya merepotkan orang-orang di sini kalau kau tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kami demi kesembuhanmu.”

“Siapa juga yang ingin sembuh.”

“Kau tidak ingin?”

“Tidak.”

Indra masih buang muka, meski dua bahunya sudah ditinggi-tinggikan karena tegang dan suaranya sedikit bergetar karena ragu ketika menjawab. Bibir Ashura tersenyum usil. Dia ikut membalikkan badan, tidak ingin bayangannya terlihat oleh sang bocah keras kepala yang asyik memandangi kaca jendela.

“Kau serius?” Kali ini Ashura bertanya. Nadanya mengalun dan persuasif di saat yang sama.

“Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan? Kau terlihat mencurigakan.”

“Kau pernah dengan euthanasia?”

“....”

“Pernah dengar tidak?”

Indra tetap tidak menjawab meski Ashura dapat mendengar napas Indra yang tertahan karena terkesiap.

“Aku bisa mewujudkan tindakan itu untukmu jika kau ingin benar-benar mati secepatnya.” Setengah mati Ashura menahan tawanya, berusaha untuk tetap terdengar seserius mungkin agar Indra percaya. “Bagaimana? Persyaratan yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap membangkang pada rumah sakit, tidak makan, dan tidak minum obat. Sederhana, bukan?”

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam hening. Ashura masih menahan tawanya. Ekspresinya mungkin lucu sekali sampai-sampai perawat yang tadinya akan masuk ke dalam ruangan segera balik kanan dengan langkah menjinjit juga bibir tergigit.

“Apa... penyakitku sudah seburuk itu?” Indra akhirnya bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ashura jadi luluh dan di saat yang sama, ada perasaan bersalah menyelip ke antara rongga dadanya.

“Oh, jadi kau tahu soal tindakan itu?”

“... Begitulah,” sahut Indra. Kepalanya digaruk canggung. “Tapi, hei, memangnya pilihan itu bisa dilakukan?”

“Kenapa kau terdengar ragu?”

“Bukannya tindakan itu dilarang? Apalagi aku sama sekali tidak punya penanggung jawab di sini. La-lagipula, kau akan terjebak masalah jika kau melakukan itu tanpa ada konsiderasi dari siapapun. Penyakitku belum parah, bukan? A-aku ma-masih bisa bernapas tanpa alat bantu sekarang.”

“Jadi, kau tidak ingin mati?” Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, Ashura berbalik. Pipi cekung Indra yang berwarna merah terang karena tersipu, membuat tawanya lepas tanpa sengaja.

Melihat Ashura yang tertawa, membuat warna di pipi Indra semakin merah saja. Rona yang melapisi kulit pucatnya bukan lagi karena tersipu melainkan amuk yang siap meledak kapan saja.

_Lucu._ Ashura menemukan dirinya menyukai rona di wajah pemuda itu.

“KAU MENGERJAIKU, HA?!”

“Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, haha,” tawa Ashura, membuat Indra semakin kesal. Ashura kembali meletakkan nampan makanan di atas meja, membuka tutupnya. “Makanlah kalau kau tidak ingin mati di sini.” Tangan Ashura mengacak rambut Indra gemas, yang segera ditepis kasar oleh pemuda itu karena kesal.

“Tch,” decaknya sebal.

Dokternya yang satu ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan.

* * *

Hari ini menandakan tepat seminggu Indra dirawat. Luka-lukanya tidak kunjung membaik dan justru semakin parah, Ashura seratus persen yakin lama proses penyembuhan luka yang diderita Indra ada sangkut pautnya dengan kanker yang kini pelan-pelan berusaha menguasai tubuh pemuda itu. Sebagai seorang spesialis yang menangani pemuda itu, Ashura tentu sukses dibuat pusing tujuh keliling setiap harinya, bukan cuma obat-obatan yang harus setiap hari diresepkan ulang tapi juga memikirkan bagaimana cara mencari kontak keluarga Indra yang bisa dimintai tanda tangan untuk kepentingan perawatan kankernya.

Indra jelas-jelas menolak mentah-mentah semua alternatif cara untuk mengobati kanker yang dideritanya. Ashura sudah berusaha untuk membujuk dengan berbagai cara, tapi bukannya persetujuan, Ashura justru mendapat dua kali kena lempar apel Fuji hingga pecah di kepalanya.

Tiga hari yang lalu, polisi dan pengacara publik yang disewa oleh pemerintah untuknya, datang untuk mewawancarai Indra. Berkas kasus sudah masuk ke pengadilan, tinggal menunggu waktu ayahnya disidang dan dijatuhi hukuman. Dari apa yang Ashura dengar, ayah Indra sama sekali punya kemungkinan kecil dapat keringanan hukuman—semua luka yang diderita Indra adalah murni penganiyaan yang sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dan visum juga pengakuan Indra sudah mengkonfrimasinya.

Ashura tidak bisa mendengar keseluruhan cerita Indra tentang penganiyaan dan penyiksaan yang ia terima selama ini. Indra begitu terbuka pada pengacaranya. Dia bercerita dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, tidak seperti ketika ia bercerita pada psikiater atau dokter lainnya.

Sambil mendengkus, Ashura memandangi berkas perawatan Indra, yang kunjung memburuk di setiap lembar baru pemeriksaannya. Berat badannya terus turun dan aktivitas kankernya semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu. Kemungkinan sembuh semakin surut dan setelah sedikit mendengar cerita Indra dari mulut pengacara yang sempat berbicaranya, sedikit-banyak, Ashura mengerti alasan kenapa Indra ingin sekali mati meski pemuda itu tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya.

Hampir delapan tahun hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Belum lagi dia dirisak di sekolah.

Tapi, apa benar kematian adalah satu-satunya akhir dari kisah pemuda itu?

Ponsel pintar Ashura berdering sekali. Ashura melirik, mendapati sebuah notifikasi _e-mail_ tentang tiket kunjungan taman rekreasi yang baru dibuka, yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini.

“Kanna?” Ashura memanggil mahasiswi yang dibimbingnya, yang sudah dua jam konsentrasi pada kertas-kertas dan laptopnya, menyusun laporan yang tak kunjung selesai.

“Ya, _sensei_?” Tanpa melirik, Kanna menyahut padanya.

“Sabtu ini kau kosong?”

Kanna menggeleng cepat. Kepalanya kemudian menunduk kecewa. “Aku ada bimbingan dengan dosenku di kampus. Hmm, ada apa, _sensei_?”

Sebuah bola lampu imajiner terbit di atas kepalanya. Keberaniannya muncul dan sebuah barang rahasia dikeluarkan dari laci meja kerjanya dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

“ _Sensei_?”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Ashura menjawab cepat seraya mengibaskan tangannya sebelum bangkit berdiri dengan ponsel turut masuk ke dalam sakunya. “Segera selesaikan laporanmu. Jam tiga nanti ada kunjungan lagi, bukan?”

“Si-siap, _sensei_!”

Ashura keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyum sejuta makna.

* * *

“Yo, Indra!”

Sesungguhnya Indra enggan menoleh dan melihat siapa pemilik sumber suara itu. Tapi, karena refleksnya yang menyebalkan, Indra jadinya berpaling juga, mendapati sang dokter spesialis onkologi yang tersenyum lebar padanya dengan satu tangan terangkat, menyapa sok akrab.

“Apa?” sahutnya ketus. Ashura sudah mengunjunginya tiga kali hari ini dan melihat dia untuk keempat kalinya membuat ia jengah benar.

“Jangan dingin begitu.”

“Siapa yang dingin?”

“Kau.” Ashura menunjuk Indra dan pemuda itu mendengkus sebal.

“Ada apa? Kalau kau membujukku untuk menandatangani surat persetujuan lagi, aku akan kabur dari tempat ini,” Indra mengancam, tapi Ashura justru terkekeh mendengarnya.

Ashura kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak dekat dengan tempat tidur Indra. Satu dek kartu kemudian dia keluarkan dari saku jasnya.

“Ayo main.”

Alis Ashura segera bertaut. Keningnya berkerut lucu. “Kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, huh?”

“Santai saja. Pekerjaanku ada banyak, kok. Aku satu-satunya spesialisis onkologi di sini.”

Rahang Indra jatuh. Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya dan karena bingung di saat yang sama.

“Dengar. Ayo kita buat persetujuan. Kau tahu, main poker, kan?” Ashura mengocok dek kartu tersebut dengan lihai. Dia membagi kartu dan meletakkan sisanya di tengah-tengah meja. Seringai kemudian terbit di bibir tipisnya. “Kalau aku kalah, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu. Tidak ada lagi negosiasi untuk menandatangi surat persetujuan perawatan. Bahkan kalau perlu akan mengizinkan kau pulang dan menunggu persidangan ayahmu di rumah.”

Mata Ashura segera berkilat-kilat. Tapi secepat kilat itu datang, secepat itu pula kecurigaan mengolesi wajahnya. “Jadi, kalau aku kalah?”

“Kau ikut denganku akhir pekan nanti untuk main-main di taman rekreasi yang baru dibuka itu,” kata Ashura pongah. Seringainya kemudian berubah jadi senyum lebar yang berkilauan. “Bagaimana? Kau setuju.”

“Di sekolah, aku ahlinya main poker.” Indra ikut menyeringai. “Aku tidak akan kalah darimu.”

Seringai di wajah Indra membuat Ashura terpana. Selama permainan senyumnya mengembang. Terkadang tawanya ikut lepas ketika Ashura usil melempar canda pada pemuda itu untuk mengusir tegang. Wajah suramnya berubah jadi cerah. Matanya tidak lagi kosong dan jadi hidup di sepanjang permainan.

_Cantik._ Kata itu melintas di kepala Ashura ketika ia mendapati Indra tertawa lagi karenanya. Tawa itu pula yang membuat dada Ashura berdesir dan jantungnya jadi berdegup sedikit lebih kencang.

“Hei! Kau mau memandangi wajahku terus dan tidak akan menyerahkan kartumu?” Indra menegur dengan rona merah tipis mewarnai pipinya.

Ashura gelagapan. Entah kenapa wajahnya jadi ikut memanas—Ashura tidak bisa menebak panas itu datang karena malu dibuat Indra yang mendapati dia keasyikan memandangi wajahnya atau karena deretan kartu-kartu di tangannya yang ajaib betul susunannya.

“Hei!”

Alih-alih menyahut, Ashura membanting semua kartunya dan tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan. Indra lagi-lagi menganga sebelum satu makian lolos dari bibirnya.

“Aku menang!” Ashura menang telak. Deret kartu yang menunjukkan susunan royal flush menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Indra berpikir kalau ajakan Ashura tentang pergi ke taman bermain itu cuma isapan jempol belaka atau bahkan iming-iming untuknya agar bersedia menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk perawatan kankernya. Tapi, lelaki itu benar-benar melakukannya, tanpa menyodorkan kertas apapun pada Indra. Dia benar-benar mengajak Indra untuk bermain-main saja.

Sebelum matahari terbit di hari Sabtu, Ashura datang membangunkan dia, mencabut infus dan segala macamnya, lalu menyuruh Indra berganti pakaian. Jaket besar membungkus tubuhnya, menutupi satu-satunya pakaian Indra yang hilang noda darahnya. Begitu keduanya keluar dari rumah sakit, Ashura memanggil taksi tanpa basa-basi.

“Kau benar-benar serius?!”

“Kau sudah sepuluh menit keluar dari rumah sakit dan kau masih menganggap aku bercanda?” Ashura bertanya balik, membuat Indra mendengkus karenanya. ”Lagipula, kita akan ke taman bermain nanti siang.”

“Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?”

“.... Hmm, sarapan? Lalu, pulang sebentar ke apartemenku karena aku harus ganti baju.”

Sepasang Indra kemudian memincing curiga. “Kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal, bukan?”

“Apa yang mungkin menurutmu kulakukan pada pasienku sendiri?”

“Entahlah—“

“Kau berpikir kalau aku akan membunuhmu?” Ashura berkata dengan nada menebak-nebak yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti suatu candaan, hingga supir taksi melempar tatapan curiga pada sang dokter muda yang sedang tersenyum miring itu. “Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pekerjaanku begitu saja.”

“Hhn,” Indra mendengkus seraya melempar punggung pada jok penumpang yang empuk dan mengalihkan pandang pada jendela taksi yang berembun. “Tapi, kalau begitu, bukannya kau juga sedang menyia-nyiakan pekerjaanmu sekarang dengan menghabiskan waktu denganku?”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

“Aku menolak semua perawatan yang ditawarkan rumah sakit dan tidak ada orang yang mau datang menjengukku setelah aku dua minggu dirawat. Bukannya miris? Aku lebih suka mati kalau begini ceritanya.” Sepasang mata cokelat Ashura membulat mendengarnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Indra bicara panjang lebar padanya. Saat Ashura mengira kalau Indra sedang menunggu jawabannya, pemuda itu berbicara lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan, yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, “Kalau kau mau kasihan padaku, sebaiknya tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau dikasihani oleh orang yang baru kukenal.”

“Kenapa?”

Untuk sesaat, Indra bungkam. Ashura menunggu, mengharapkan jawab. Namun, alih-alih menyahut, pemuda itu justru menggigit bibirnya dan mencuri-curi pandang padanya, seperti enggan memberi jawaban.

“Kalau kau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa.” Tidak tahan melihat pemuda itu kebingungan, Ashura memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertanyaan itu begitu saja. “Kau hanya tidak mau dikasihini. Aku sudah mengerti, kok.”

“Ugh... Hmm.. Te-terima kasih,” kata Indra malu-malu. Rona di wajah yang pucat semakin memerah. Untuk satu alasan yang tidak dapat Ashura jelaskan, lelaki itu gemas sendiri melihat Indra tersipu karena ucapannya.

“Jangan berterima kasih padaku.” Cengiran Ashura kemudian terbit di wajahnya, memperbaiki suasana yang sempat menggelap. “Aku senang kau mau bicara padaku sekarang.”

“Aku selalu berbicara padamu.”

“Tapi, tidak pernah setenang ini.” Ashura menambahkan dan Indra mendapati senyum lelaki itu terlihat jadi semakin cerah. Entah ilusi macam apa yang tiba-tiba menyerang netranya, Indra mendapati ada bunga-bunga mekar dan kilau-kilau imajiner yang muncul di belakang tubuh lelaki itu.

“Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu semakin merah.”

Tangan Ashura tiba-tiba saja mendarat di keningnya. Indra menoleh cepat, hendak menepis tangan lelaki itu. Namun, kekesalan yang sempat berkumpul di tangan untuk mendamprat tangan lelaki itu, tiba-tiba sirna, hilang entah ke mana, begitu sepasang matanya berjumpa dengan netra kecokelatan milik Ashura yang sedang menatap khawatir padanya.

Dadanya berdesir. Jantungnya berdebar makin kencang hingga wajahnya terasa semakin panas. Indra membeku hingga napasnya tertahan.

“Indra?”

Indra terlonjak mendengar suaranya. Dia buru-buru menampik tangan itu dan bersidekap dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan, tidak sanggup melihat lembut cara pria itu menatapnya.

“Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja,” kata Ashura.

“Aku memang baik-baik saja, huh,” dengus Indra, ingin tetap terlihat acuh dan cuek terhadap sang dokter muda. Indra mendengkus kemudian dan meraba dada yang masih berdebar tak keruan.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Dada Indra bergemuruh, namun bukan karena takut. Perutnya melilit walau tak terasa sakit seperti ketika ia mulas ingin buang air besar. Jantungnya pun masih berdentum cepat, suaranya nyaring hingga Indra dapat mendengarnya. Panas yang menyerang wajahnya tidak kunjung mereda. Kaca spion dalam taksi yang menyorot wajahnya menunjukkan kedua pipi Indra yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Indra mengusap wajahnya kesar, ingin sekalian menyingkirkan rona yang masih saja apik melapisi kulit wajahnya. Melirik Ashura yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat ia semakin salah tingkah. Indra gerah dibuat rasa yang tidak tahu sampai akan bersarang di dadanya.

Semoga saja tidak lama.

* * *

Taman bermain itu penuh sekali. Indra bertaruh mungkin ada seribu orang lebih pengunjungnya di hari itu. Tidak hanya orang-orang yang pacaran, namun keluarga dan sekelompok remaja berpakaian sekolah juga Indra temui di sekelilingnya.

Setiap kali melintas, Indra selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin tidak cuma karena luka-luka yang masih basah menjejak wajahnya, namun karena pucat kulit dan betapa gelap kantung matanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Ashura yang selalu menunjuk ini-itu dengan antusias, seperti seorang anak sekolah dasar di kunjungan kebun binatang.

Indra ingin terlihat sama antusiasnya seperti pria itu—bagaimana pun juga, ini kali pertama dia datang ke tempat seperti ini di sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi, ego yang besar menahan dirinya. Indra masih asing dengan perasaan yang membuat ia ingin melompat kesana-kemari sambil tertawa-tawa. Perasaan itu sangat aneh dan Indra tidak bisa membiarkannya lepas begitu saja. Terlalu aneh untuknya merasa bahagia.

Tapi, Ashura benar-benar membawa perasaan itu kembali lagi padanya. Tapi, Indra jadi takut merasakannya kembali.

“Kau lelah?” Setelah mengoceh sana-sini, akhirnya Ashura berhenti dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Indra. “Mau istirahat? Lagipula, ini sudah jam makan siang.”

Indra menurut saja tanpa banyak tanya. Ashura benar; dia sudah lelah. Bahkan ketika Ashura menggandeng tangannya dan menuntun jalan, Indra tidak protes sama sekali.

Ashura membawanya duduk di dekat sebuah taman yang tidak begitu ramai, di dekat pohon wisteria yang bunganya sedang mekar.

“Kau mau es krim?” tawar Ashura tanpa basa-basi.

“Tidak.” Indra buru-buru menjawab dan membuang muka, masih menahan diri untuk tidak terjebak jebakan apapun yang sudah disiapkan sang dokter onkologi yang mungkin akan membuat ia berakhir dengan satu tanda tangan lembar persetujuan.

“Sungguh?” Lelaki itu berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. “Kalau begitu akan kubeli untuk diriku saja.”

Tapi, lima menit kemudian, Ashura kembali dengan dua cone es krim di tangannya.

“Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau akan beli untuk dirimu sendiri?”

“Dan membiarkanmu meneteskan liur di sampingku karena kau menginginkan ini? Ha, tentu saja tidak.”

Ashura kembali duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan satu es krimnya ke tangan Indra.

“Apa tidak apa-apa?” Indra memandangi es krimnya ragu. Dia ingin menjilat segera bagian pinggir es krim yang mulai meleleh dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhnya jika ia mengkonsumsi cemilan dingin itu membuat ia merinding terlebih dahulu.

“Apanya?”

“Aku makan sesuatu seperti ini, dengan kanker yang ada di tubuhku... apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Bukannya kau sendiri tidak ingin sembuh? Jadi, untuk apa kau peduli kau makan apa sekarang?”

Indra tertohok. Kalimat dan suaranya yang tenang ketika menyampaikan kebenaran itu entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan.

“Kenapa?” Satu alis Ashura terangka tinggi. “Aku tidak memarahimu kalau kau makan es krim itu.”

“Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau memojokkanku begini, pasti ada maksudnya, bukan?”

“Siapa yang memojokkanmu? Aku sama sekali tidak memojokkanmu. Aku sekarang sedang memperlakukan kau seperti aku hmmm... memperlakukan... temanku sendiri.”

“... Teman?”

“Hm-mh. Aku sedang tidak pakai jas. Bajuku juga tidak formal. Aku sedang berhenti jadi dokter yang siap siaga 24/7, haha,” Ashura lalu tertawa-tawa. “Bersenang-senanglah. Kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan pernah datang dua kali padamu. Ketika kita kembali lagi nanti, mungkin rumah sakit akan menyuruhmu pulang karena tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama—“

“Bagaimana caraku untuk mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya?” Indra memotong ucapan Ashura cepat. Biar hatinya ragu untuk bertanya, di luar dugaan, suaranya terdengar begitu tegas.

“Huh?”

“Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu seperti ini lagi?!” Suara Indra meninggi. Kerucut es krimnya diremas hingga remuk dan jatuh ke tanah. “Beritahu aku! A-aku ingin bisa memainkan semua wahana ini denganmu, saat tubuhku lebih baik. Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan? Kau bisa menghabisi kanker di tubuhku, bukan?”

Ashura tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

“Kau tahu, apa maknanya wisteria yang ada di atas kepala kita ini?”

“Apa?”

Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, Ashura meraih satu kelopak bunga wisteria dan menarik tangan Indra yang dingin dan pucat.

“ _Good luck,”_ kata Ashura dengan bahasa Inggris yang pengucapannya lucu. Indra lalu tertawa—entah kenapa mendengar Ashura berbicara sok romantis barusan membuat perutnya terasa geli tak keruan. “Ah! Berhentilah tertawa,” Ashura merengut alih-alih ikut tergelak. “Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku akan lakukan untuk memenangkan penyakit itu untukmu.”

“Terima kasih, Ashura—“

Tepat ketika tangannya bergandengan dengan tangan Ashura, Indra tiba-tiba tumbang.

* * *

“ _Sensei_.”

Kanna terengah-engah, berdiri di depan ruang jenazah dengan napas memburu dan kaki gemetaran. Demi sang dosen pembimbing, Kanna mengitari rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Kanna baru pulang dari kampus ketika ia mendengar dari rekan sesama koas kalau Indra, bocah yang viral sebulan lalu karena kasus penganiyaan itu, tidak berhasil melewati komanya yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga hari lamanya, setelah seharian kabur bersama Ashura untuk bermain-main di taman rekreasi yang baru dibuka.

“ _Sensei_...”

Ashura tidak menjawab. Matanya masih lekat, memandangi sesosok tubuh pucat, yang wajahnya ditutupi selembar kain putih tak bernoda.

Ashura lalu terisak. Air matanya satu demi jatuh dari matanya, mengenai dagu sang pemuda yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Kanna meremas jas putihnya, menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis karena sedih melihat panutannya yang meneteskan air mata di depan pasien yang tidak bisa diselamatkannya.

“ _Sensei_...”

“Kupikir, aku akan merelakan kepergian anak ini begitu saja...” Dengan suaranya yang serak, Ashura berkata-kata, entah pada siapa. “Kupikir aku benar dengan membuat ia bahagia untuk sekali saja... Rekam medis sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia membaik dan aku merasa kalau membuatnya bahagia di saat-saat terakhir adalah tindakan yang benar.”

“...”

“Hari itu, bodohnya, dia akhirnya setuju mau melakukan perawatan.” Bibir Ashura yang gemetaran membentuk senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan. “Tapi, luka infeksi yang dia derita karena penganiyaan itu. mengambil nyawanya lebih cepat. Aku bukan orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya.”

Ashura mengusap air matanya. Bahu yang jatuh berusaha ia tegapkan setegar mungkin yang ia bisa. “Tapi, akhir ceritamu tidak begitu buruk, bukan? Biar dewi fortuna dan wisteria tidak memberi keberuntungan padamu.” Ashura terkekeh di sela isakannya. “Selamat jalan, Indra. Kau pasienku yang paling menyebalkan.”

Sejurus kemudian, tangis Kanna ikut pecah dengan sang dokter yang kembali terisak.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.


End file.
